


Thoroughly Cleansed

by etprimula



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprimula/pseuds/etprimula
Summary: Jonghyun likes cleaning a lot.





	Thoroughly Cleansed

“Doing some general cleaning, I see?” The bubbly young cashier politely asks Jonghyun as he hauled over to scan the gallons of bleach he bought.

“Yeah, my bathroom stinks too, need some disinfectant.” Jonghyun beams back.

“That would be 4,000 won.” The cashier said as he put the gallons in a big box one by one, eyeing the thin lad in front of him.

“Here. Uhm, can you help me put them in my trolley?” Jonghyun pleads with his sparkling orbs ( _he looks like a lost kitten_ the cashier thought) as he struggled to carry the big box which contained a total of 5 gallons. The cashier lifted the box with ease though, which left Jonghyun amazed.

“There. Thank you and come again!” The cashier says with a huff. Jonghyun bows in return.

“Thank you!”

~

The wind blows calmly as Jonghyun stepped foot outside. It was sunny but not too hot, the soft rays of the sun hitting Jonghyun's bare face with warmth. He breathes in the fresh air.

 _What a perfect day._ Jonghyun thought.

A sound of a bell distracts Jonghyun, and he sees an old man pushing a cart which sells popsicle ice creams, dangling the bell weakly. Jonghyun's heart clenches at the sight.

"Mister!" Jonghyun calls out and the old man stops in his tracks, the younger jogs towards him.

"Hmm..." Jonghyun thoroughly scans the variety of the dessert attached to the cart's pole. "How much are these strawberry flavored ones?"

"Only 300 won each, son." The old man croaks out, sounding like his throat is parched.

"Oh that's cheap! I'll take ten of them, Mister!" Jonghyun exclaims a little too excitedly which startled the old man. Placing all the cold delicacy on a paper bag, the old man hands them to Jonghyun as the young lad paid.

"Thank you Mister! Have a great day!"

"Thank you, son." The ice cream vendor says with a small smile.

As Jonghyun strolled away, he picks one popsicle from the paper bag then placed the others in his trolley. _Nothing beats a walk back home with a strawberry ice cream._ Jonghyun sighs.

~

He arrived home 5 minutes later, an empty popsicle on one hand and his trolley on the other. He slips out of his rubber shoes and slips on his slipper, lifting the trolley (with so much gusto) so it won't touch his pristine floor. He landed it in front of the storage room at the end part of his house and took the ice cream and bleaches out.

"Time to clean! But shit my ice creams are melting!"

There were sounds of thumping that remained unheard as Jonghyun left.

~

"Whew." Jonghyun huffs as he splashes water one last time at the walls, finally getting rid of the stink. He looks around to appreciate the spotless white tiles, bathtub and sink. He breathes in, _ah the stink is gone._

Putting on a mask, he pours the gallons of bleach into his bathtub and immediately left the bathroom.

He plopped on the sofa in his living room, the exhaustion slowly seeping into his consciousness and he feels his back hurt from the constant crouching he did while cleaning. The young man slowly drifted away from reality, eyes almost shutting...

A faint thud pulled Jonghyun back to consciousnes.

 _What's that?_ Jonghyun asked his self, motioning to stand up. He walked towards the direction where the sounds were coming from, towards the storage room. Jonghyun hears scratching and scraping as he draw closer towards the door.

As soon as he opened the door the sounds halted.

Jonghyun raises his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

A man tightly tied on to a fallen wooden chair looks up with a terrified face.

"Trying to do something funny?" Jonghyun crouches down, facing the shaking man on the ground with a dark grin. The man violently shakes his head, protests remains muffled beneath the electric tape in his mouth.

"You better." Jonghyun chuckles as he lifted the chair up, "because I'm cleaning you soon!" he announced cheerily, but the other man had turned pale, making Jonghyun look down at him with a questioning look.

"Why? I already filled the bath for you. You should be excited!"

The other man stares at him with horror.

Jonghyun removes the tape.

"Answer me, Seungcheol. You don't want to be cleansed?" Jonghyun asks.

"I.. no... please no..." Seungcheol pleads, tears falling down from his eyes, trembling in fear.

Jonghyun pouts, "You're friends liked it though? You saw them enjoy the bath I made."

"THEY DON'T! THEY DID NOT ENJOY BEING KILLED, JONGHYUN!"

Jonghyun's eyes turned cold, fixated on the man before him.

"WE ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR BULLYING YOU WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

Jonghyun crosses his arms in amusement.

"You... you don't need to go this far..." Seungcheol heaves, the adrenaline abandoning him too quickly and was replaced by, again, fear. He looks up.

And he sees Jonghyun glowering over him, that same demonic intent gleaming in his eyes.

"I-i-i-if you let m-m-me go now, I won't snitch on you. I p-p-promise."

Jonghyun chuckles lowly.

"It took me forever to clean the stink of two humans. I can't believe Jeonghan and Jisoo smells that awful." Jonghyun casually states as he removed his rubber gloves, placing them neatly on box beside.

"You wanna know why I'm cleaning you last?" Jonghyun grabs a surgical glove and a mask from inside the box.

"Because unlike Jeonghan and Jisoo who outright humiliated me..." he puts on the gloves with a snap. Seungcheol breathes heavily.

"You..." he slid the mask and placed it just under his chin.

"Took care of me..." he turned around to see Seungcheol.

"Complimented me..." he took a step closer.

"Held me whenever I had a bad day..." another step.

"Protected me from bullies that is your friends..." another step.

"Told me you like me..." another step.

"All the while mocking my naivety behind my back." Jonghyun pauses in front of Seungcheol who was sweating bullets.

"'He thinks he's special'... that's what you said, right?" Jonghyun cups Seungcheol's damp cheek.

"I bet you smell more rotten than those two." Jonghyun brushes Seungcheol's damp locks away from his forehead, smiling down, staring intently at Seungcheol's wavering pupils.

"Jonghyun... I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry please l-let me g-go." Seungcheol pleads, but Jonghyun ignores him as he pulled the rope from behind the chair, earning a surprised and painful yelp from the tied man.

"I'm not doing this for revenge, Seungcheol-ah." Jonghyun starts to pull the chair towards the door.

"NO! NO JONGHYUN PLEASE NO!"

"I'm doing this so you can be clean. Humans shouldn't be dirty like you and your friends." Jonghyun shoves a balled cloth on Seungcheol's mouth.

"I spent 4,000 won for your special bath, I won't even ask you to repay me so you should be thankful." A screeching noise resonates as the tied man gets dragged closer to the bathroom. All screams of protests muffled.

Jonghyun puts up his mask before opening the bathroom door, the strong scent of bleach weakening Seungcheol's violent struggling much to Jonghyun's delight. He shuts the door behind them.

"Ah, don't worry though. I'm not sure if you're the last but you and your friends are definitely not the first."

It was the last thing Seungcheol heard as his senses gave up to the scent of cleanliness.

~

_"You know the rumor about that kid?" Jeonghan cautiously whispers as pointed discreetly at the new student and the corner of the room._

_"What rumor?" Jisoo curiously asks._

_Jeonghan looks around once again before dipping down to whisper._

_"He transfered here because of severe trauma caused by the disappearance of his four classmates in his previous school."_

_Seungcheol raises his eyebrow. "Four? They all disappeared at the same time?"  Jeonghan nods._

_"They were his friends, and the whole school felt bad for him. But what was weird was, when the police started investigating him for clues, it was revealed that the four were actually using him as a human punching bag and atm."_

_"Woah what the fuck." Jisoo deadpans._

_"But where did the douchebags go?" Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan frowns._

_"They were found days later near a riverbank, already dead and rotten. Their whole body burned with bleach."_

_"Shit! How did that even happen!" Jisoo exclaims, terrified. Jeonghan shushed him._

_"The police said they seem to have swam dangerously close to the side of the river where a manufacturing company throws their chemical waste. But I know that river, I've been there before and no company throws their chemical waste there."_

_"Maybe you just didn't notice. Don't try to outsmart detectives, you swindler." Jisoo jeers. Jeonghan sticks his middle finger up in retaliation._

_As Jeonghan and Jisoo slowly forgot the rumor and started their usual bickering, Seungcheol stares at the transfer student clad in an oversized black hoodie, silently reviewing for their next class._

_Then he noticed a pinkish, almost beige spot on the sleeve of the newbie's hoodie._

_A bleach stain?_

**Author's Note:**

> So... this idea came up while I was running errands.


End file.
